


Love of a Half-Blood

by LuminescenceO



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Café, Central Park, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Piano, Reader-Insert, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescenceO/pseuds/LuminescenceO
Summary: You are drawn to a Half-Blood that comes to the café you work at, and he is secretly drawn to you as well. How will the two of you open up to each other?





	1. Eventful Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first A/B/O Dynamics story. I hope you like it!
> 
> (Y/N) – Your name
> 
> There are three species in this world:  
> 1\. ‘Humans’ who look like normal people. They can be an Alpha, Beta, or Omega.  
> 2\. ‘Werewolves’ who walk on two feet like Humans. They will always be an Alpha. Werewolves are usually taller and bigger built than Humans.  
> 3\. ‘Half-Bloods’ who look like Humans, but have a trait of a Werewolf. They can only be an Alpha or Beta.
> 
> Only a Human can be an Omega. Omegas are rare and were only viewed for breeding. As time and generations passed, Omegas are now viewed as equals. While some view Omegas as treasures, others still think poorly of them.  
> While some view Omegas as treasures, others still think poorly of them.

_“No...! Please... stop!”_

_It was pointless, the Alphas were in a lust frenzy. You were in your Heat, and the pheromones you were emitting were their triggers. You didn’t want the Alphas; you wanted to be left alone, but they wouldn’t listen. Your smell permeated the air, making them go insane. Their glaring eyes scared you. You tried to run, but they easily pinned you down, ripping off your clothes, leaving you naked._

_You could feel something pushing into your hole without preparation and without your consent. You didn’t want it, and you didn’t like it, but your body said otherwise. It betrayed as your inner muscles tightened around the cock inside you. The unknown Alpha groaned and started thrusting at a harsh pace. You gritted your teeth because you didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of hearing you moan._

_“Heh, you think you’re tough, but we know your body craves for dicks,” he grunted, and the other Alphas laughed. Tears trickled down your face, making you grit your teeth even harder._

_“Leave me... alone!” you snapped, swinging your arms behind you. You hit the Alpha in the head, but that was a bad move. The Alpha growled loudly and grabbed the back of your head, smashing your face into the floor. You cried out in pain._

_“You Omegas were born to be our fuck toys. I’ll put you in your place!” the Alpha pulled out, only to slam back in, pushing his cock even further. He thrusted into you at a brutal pace. You let out a chocked gasp of pain as more tears streamed down your face. It hurt... it hurt so much, but you were powerless to do anything but submit. Maybe they were right, Omegas are just for pleasure, breeding..._

_No. There were people in your life that saw you as more, not what society limited you to be._

_“I’m not your toy... I am me! I choose who I am!”_

 

* * *

 

You woke up with a sharp gasp, sweat coating your body. You sat up trying to get your breathing to slow. Your heart was pounding so fast that it felt like it wanted to push out of your chest. You looked outside your window and saw that it was daytime, as the sun shone through the window.

“... A dream?” sighing, you ran a hand over your face. These dreams came just before you went into Heat. Your body longed for a Mate, but you chose to suppress your Heat by taking a pill before it could manifest. Alphas could still smell you when you were in Heat, but not enough to arouse them and trigger their crazed lust. There were more expensive pills you could use to even hide the smell, but you didn’t want to spend that much money. Throwing off your blanket, you got out of bed and got ready for work.

You were a young Male Human Omega. The average height of an Omega was five nine, but you were not too short, nor too tall. Your first Heat started when you were fifteen, a bit late compared to other Omegas. You had the option of either taking medicine or finding a Mate. Your mother and father strongly recommended that you take the medicine, until you were older and could decide what you wanted to do. They were always protective of you, and wanted you to have a good life. They didn’t want you wasting your life with the wrong person.

You have been living alone in New York, and you liked it so far. You found work at a café not far from your apartment. Including you, it was run by Reinhardt, Ana, and Fareeha. The three treated you like family; warm and loving.

When you were ready, you put on your coat, grabbed your shoulder bag, and wrapped your black scarf that had purple, gold, and white stripes on around your neck, and made it so one end was short on the front, while the other was long at the back. You stepped out into the sun. The air had a bit of nip to it, but it felt nice. Winter was slowly ending, and spring was just starting. Central Park was in front of your place, and you could see lots of children racing around, playing. The sight made you smile.

You started down the street towards the café. It was only a five to ten minute walk, depending on how busy the sidewalks were and the lights. You could feel the gazes on you from time to time. The Alphas were checking you out. They were so obvious; staring at you until you were either out of sight, or they got bored. You sniffed the air around you to see if you were giving off the smell of your Heat, but you couldn’t smell anything. Maybe only the Alphas could, you should ask Reinhardt about that.

As you walked by an antique shop, you stopped to check out their window display. You noticed right away a Chinese lampshade with a picture of a flowing river painted on it. You thought it would be perfect on your bedside table.

“Hey... you!” your ears lightly twitched as a raspy voice came from your right. You turned, and at the entrance to an alleyway, you saw a man on the ground. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were ripped in places, as if he had been in a fight. You gasped and ran over to him without hesitation.

“Oh, crap... Are you okay?” you bent down beside him, trying to see if he was wounded. The man laid on his back, looking up at you. “I’ll call an ambulance, hold on –” just as you were reaching into your shoulder bag for your phone, the man grabbed your wrist.

“No need for that. Let’s have some... _fun_ ,” you gave him an odd look. You were about to speak when a roughened hand came from behind and covered your mouth. You were too late to sense the danger. You thrashed your arms and legs around trying to get free, but you felt more hands on you as they held you in place. The man on the ground got up with ease. “We can smell your sweetness and it’s driving us nuts... You don’t mind if we have a bit of a _bite_ , do you?”

You looked around and saw that there were three of them, looking like alley thugs. You could smell that they were Alphas. The scene seemed familiar... No, it couldn’t be. It was the nightmare you had been having, but now it’s for real. That would mean –

“Bring the Omega to the back, boys. Let’s have a taste,” they chuckled as they dragged you further into the dark alley. You tried to shout and struggled to get away, but it was pointless. No one could hear your muffled cries, nor see you struggling...

“Hey! You punks better let that kid go!” the Alphas whipped around to see who the owner was of that strong and determined voice. You turned your head and saw the figure through your tears.

The five three man stood tall and proud with his feet spread apart, and his hands balled into fists; ready to fight. You could see the outline of his well-muscled body as his leather jacket and pants molded his body like a pair of gloves. Even from a distance, you could see that his eyes were blue like the ocean. His blond hair was short, and he had two scars that ran diagonally between his eyes and upper lip. He had blond Werewolf ears and a fluffy tail. That face, that voice, you knew him.

It was Jack Morrison, a thirty years old Half-Blood Alpha who came into the café every day.

“Jack...!” you cried, tears streaming down your face. He had come to save you.

“You okay, kid? I hope these low-life scums didn’t hurt you,” the thugs gritted their teeth in annoyance. The one that had tricked you, spoke up.

“The hell you want, you filthy half-breed. Stay out of our shit,” he growled, flashing a pocket knife at Jack.

“Or what? You’re going to cut me with that nail file?” the thugs let go of your arms, and you crumbled to the ground. Fear made you weak. You had enough energy to crawl into a corner to get out of the way.

“Looks like this fucker wants a beating... Let’s give him one!” the thug with the pocket knife ran at Jack, thrusting it in front of him.

“Huh, amateur,” Jack dodged the knife, and grabbed the thug’s wrist, twisting it behind his back, making him drop the knife. With a powerful strike, Jack hit the nerves on the side of the thug’s neck, knocking him unconscious, and dropping him to the ground. This didn’t scare the other two thugs. Together, they ran at Jack. Jack looked calm, as he ducked to avoid being kicked by one thug, while the other launched himself at Jack. “You punks going easy on me?”

As Jack avoided the tackle, he went behind the one who tried to kick him, and kicked him in the back, crashing him into his buddy. They both crumbled to the ground, groaning. Jack only gave them a brief glance before turning to you, but the two thugs got up, ready for another round.

“I’m not done with you, fucker...!” one of the thugs came at Jack, as his back was turned. Jack gave a powerful swing of his leg, kicking the guy so hard that he went flying into a wall, knocking him out. The last thug stood there and trembled in fear when Jack glared up at him, his eyes turning blood red. No words were needed, as the last thug ran out of the alley in defeat.

With the threats dealt with, Jack slowly calmed down, and his eyes turned back to blue. He walked over and kneeled in front of you.

“Hey, you’re safe now, they’re gone,” Jack’s voice was warm and soft. It instantly made you feel safe. You looked up at him, dried tears on your face, and a trace of fear in your eyes from what just happened.

“Jack... Thank you. If it weren’t for you, they would have... I... I was stupid, walking up to a man without caution, even if he did look injured,” you bit your lower lip in anger towards yourself.

“You did it because you thought it was the right thing to do,” Jack said, lightly touching your shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you to work.”

As you stood up, you had a thought. How did Jack know you were in danger? How did he know where you were?

“I’m grateful and all, but how did you know I was in trouble?” at those words, Jack’s eyes slightly widened.

“I – uh... Well, I saw you leave your apartment when I was at the park in front of your house... So, I'd thought I could catch up to you, only to see you in trouble.”


	2. Café Löwenherz

The chiming of the bell rang out when you opened the door to the café.

“Hello?” you called out into the empty café. It was 9:00am, an hour before the café opened. You worked at the café from Monday to Friday 10:00am – 6:00pm, and on Saturday from 12:00pm - 6:00pm. Your free day was on Sunday, and sometimes Saturday.

“Come in, (Y/N)!” Ana called on out when you and Jack walked into the café. She was standing at the door that led to their living quarters connected to the café.

Just as you reached the door, a big German shepherd came barreling out and pounced on you, pushing you down to the floor. You let out a squeal as he licked your face with joy, sticking his nose into the crook of your neck.

“You startled me, Leo! What’s going on with you?” you laughed as you lightly pushed him off you. Getting up on your knees, you petted him. Leo pushed his head in your hands, looking happy as his tail wagged so fast his back end moved from side to side.

“He sure loves you, doesn’t he?” Jack said. You let out a small sound of surprise as he lifted you to your feet with ease.

“... Thanks,” you said, rubbing the back of your neck shyly.

You walked into the living room. In front of the fireplace were two sofas; one velvet blue and the other was silver grey. Both had big fluffy pillows, and there was a glass table between them. Over the fire place was a huge TV. On the table was Ana’s favorite teapot, white with pink roses. It looked like she had just made a fresh pot of tea as there were matching teacups on the table. The room was decorated in a mix of Egyptian and Arabic furnishings here and there, which made it quite unique.

Ana, a Human Beta, came out of the kitchen with a tray of pastries. She was still wearing her light pink robe.

“You are just in time. I made a pot of tea, and these pastries were made fresh this morning,” Ana was famous for her pastries. They were simply amazing, light, fluffy, and not too sweet.

“Good morning,” you turned to see Fareeha, Ana’s daughter coming down the stairs. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. She was an athletic women, and especially loved playing basketball. Unlike her mother, Fareeha was a Human Alpha.

“Good morning, my boy! It feels like I haven’t seen you in ages!” a loud voice boomed out as a huge figure came down the stairs. It was Reinhardt, a silver furred German werewolf that stood seven four. He wore the same style of clothes as Fareeha, in the same colour. Sometimes, people mistook them as father and daughter. Reinhardt had moved in with Ana and Fareeha when they first opened the café together. Reinhardt and Ana were old friends.

“Good morning, and what do you mean you haven’t seen me in ages?” you asked with a smile. Reinhardt hugged and lifted you up with ease. He liked to give you a hug and cuddle in the morning. Apparently, it was his instinct to protect, and he said it was because you smelled nice and were the perfect size to cuddle. Ana sat down on the silver grey sofa and lightly shook her head as she poured tea out for everyone.

“That’s just his excuse to cuddle with you... Reinhardt, he’s not your cuddle toy,” Reinhardt sat down beside Ana with you in his lap, hugging you playfully and swinging his tail in happiness.

“But he smells nice, Ana!”

“If you don’t like it (Y/N), you can tell him to stop.”

“No, I don’t mind. Reinhardt is warm and fuzzy,” Reinhardt nuzzled the back of your neck. It tickled a bit, and you let out a small laugh. Jack sat down on the velvet blue sofa while watching you and Reinhardt. Was he jealous of Reinhardt? It was just platonic love, yet something bugged him. Fareeha noticed him staring at the two of you. She sat beside him and whispered.

“Are you jealous of Reinhardt?”

“What? No, I... Well, I guess it would be a lie if I said it didn’t bother me,” Jack whispered back. He looked down at his hands. “I don’t know why I feel this way though. They are just being playful, but still...”

Fareeha watched you as you told Reinhardt about your weekend, like you were his grandchild sitting on his lap. She thought for a second, then whispered to Jack again.

“I know you told me you liked him, so why don’t you tell him?” Jack was quiet for a few seconds, then he spoke.

“Maybe he’s not into me. Because I’m a...” he looked back down at his hands in silence. Fareeha knew what he was thinking.

“Because you’re a Half-Blood? Who cares what you are…! You _are_ Jack Morrison. A hot guy that men and women would die for...!” she said with a small smirk. Jack looked up at her with a grin.

“So, you think I’m hot, eh?” he said teasingly.

“Yeah, in your dreams,” they both laughed. They had been good friends from a while back, and teased each other like brother and sister.

“What are you two laughing about?” you asked with innocent curiosity.

“Nothing important,” Jack said to you with a smile. Your heart skipped a beat. His smile was so warm and loving, it made you feel flustered. You had a crush on him from your first day at work when he come into the café. He was so confident. It wasn’t just his great looking, muscular body that defined his strength, but his character and his willingness to help the weak. His smile reflected his kindness; everything about him drew you to him. Because you weren’t the type to make the first move, you didn’t know what to do, and you were hoping he would take control. You took every chance you got to talk to him, and to get to know him better. Maybe you should ask him to go check out antique shops with you, or maybe to go for a walk in a park.

Your imagination took flight as a fantasy started to form in your mind. After your day out with him, maybe you would invite him to your house for coffee. Hopefully he would get the hint and make a move. He would take your hand in his while you stared into each other’s eyes, and he would slowly lean towards you for a kiss. Then...

“You’re not getting sick are you, mein Junge?” Reinhardt asked. Your fantasy disappeared in a puff of air as you snapped your head up.

“Huh? Uh, no. I’m not sick,” as a werewolf, Reinhardt had felt your heartbeat speed up as your body temperature increased. Wow, you needed to fantasize when you were alone, not when the person in your fantasy was in front of you, or when you were in the same room with other werewolves. If you took your fantasy too far, the others would smell your arousal. As you leaned forward to grab your cup of tea, Reinhardt’s grip on you tightened.

“(Y/N), I’m not sure if I should mention about this... but there is a _smell_ on you that is not yours,” Reinhardt spoke in a worried tone that made everyone look at you. You turned your head to the side to look at Reinhardt. You were slightly nervous about how he sounded, and you knew what he was going to ask. You hesitated, not knowing what to say.

“Whose scent is on you? I know it’s not Jack’s,” he asked like a worried father to his child. You took a small sip of your tea, trying to act like what happened in the alleyway this morning was nothing to be concerned about.

“I had a little trouble this morning, that’s all...” suddenly, Reinhardt licked your face close to your eyes, making you slightly jump in surprise.

“... You taste of tears, fresh ones. That doesn’t sound like a little trouble... (Y/N), tell me what happened,” you were hoping they wouldn’t find out about the incident. The last thing you wanted was for them to worry. You dipped your head down, feeling shy and nervous.

“You don’t have to be scared, (Y/N). We worry about you,” Ana placed her hand on your arm, and when you turned your head towards her, she was smiling and nodding her head in encouragement. The German shepherd came and rubbed his head against your leg, making a slight whining sound. You could see your reflection in your teacup.

“I... I was attacked, by members of a gang. I saw a man on the ground near the alleyway. He looked hurt, so I went over to help him. I was grabbed from behind. They tried to take me down into the alleyway to...” you lowered your head, hiding your face as you made a fist on your knees. Reinhardt’s arms tightened around you and shook in silent anger, as if his primal instinct was to protect you.

“Before those pieces of trash could harm him, I was there to take them out,” the others swung their heads to look over at Jack.

“Hero to the rescue. Classy,” Fareeha smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m glad you’re okay, (Y/N). If anything had happened to you, that would have been the last mistake they had ever made.”

You slowly looked up.

“Thank you.”

“Anyone who hurts my boy will regret it,” Reinhardt rubbed his face in your hair.

“You have a family here that will protect you. No one will abandon you,” Ana gestured to the group with her teacup before taking a sip. You felt relieved with the support and protectiveness of your friends. This place was your sanctuary, where you could feel safe and nothing to fear. “Okay everyone, finish eating. It’s getting close to time to open the café.”

Fareeha went upstairs to change while you finished your tea, and stuffed one more delicious pastry into your mouth. You quickly cleaned up the table, piling everything onto the tray and took it into the kitchen to help Ana get things ready. When Jack was about to leave, Reinhardt placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Jack.”

“For what?”

“Watching over, (Y/N).”

“Well, you asked me to. Even if you hadn’t, I would still have kept an eye on him. Who knows what kind of creeps are drawn to (Y/N) while his Heat is close. Anyone with a good nose can smell it... even you,” Jack shrugged on his jacket and headed out to work, into the waking city.

 

* * *

 

It was now three o’clock in the afternoon. You worked as a server at the café. At the beginning, you found it hard because you were by nature, shy. But Fareeha took you under her wing, and helped you the first few months until you became comfortable dealing with customers. The café had a lot of regulars, so serving familiar faces made it easier.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Over here, mate!” a voice called out as you were clearing dirty dishes off a table. You turned around and saw two familiar faces; Jamison, a Half-Blood Beta with dirty blond furred ears and tail, and Mako, a Human Alpha. They had their own shop called ‘JunkRoad’s Mechanics.’

“I’ll be there in a second!” you replied as you carried a tray of used cups and dishes to Fareeha, who was on dish duty. Wiping your hands on your apron, you headed over to where the two mechanics were sitting. “My two favorite mechanics. What can I get you, Jamison? The usual?”

“You sure can read me like a book, mate!” Jamison rubbed a finger under his nose and grinned.

“How about you, Mako?” Mako was pointing at the photo of the ‘strawberry napoleon.’

“That’s today’s special, and it’s amazing. Do you want to try it?”

Mako just nodded, and then pointed at ‘black coffee.’ He wasn’t much for talking, unlike Jamison. You walked to the counter, and handed their order to Reinhardt. Most of the time, Ana and Reinhardt prepared the food while you made the drinks. From time to time, you and Fareeha would take charge of the kitchen. You weren’t that good at cooking, but thanks to Ana and Reinhardt, your skills in the kitchen were slowly improving.

Cling! The bell at the door rang out. You looked over to see who it was.

“Hey, kid. I’m back,” it was Jack, and he was with his three coworkers. Jack was a private investigator, and worked with Gabriel, a Half-Blood, Amélie, a Human Beta, and Sombra, a Human Alpha. Jack and Gabriel knew Amélie from a while back, but Sombra was a mystery to them. One day, she just showed up at their office and said ‘any free space for a hacker?’ No one knew her real name, she only provided the name, ‘Sombra.’ Other than that, they all got along well.

“Sup? Haven’t seen you in a while,” Gabriel said with a grin. For some reason, he liked to dress in black. Maybe he thought that was what a private investigator should wear. Or maybe he simply liked black. Today, he wore a black shirt, black jeans, and black biker boots.

“Bonjour, (Y/N). How are you?” Amélie said with a small smile formed on her purple glossy lips. Amélie had great fashion sense, and was tall like a model. She attracted attention wherever she went. Today, she wore a long cream coloured coat over a light purple sweater. She too wore jeans that fit her like a glove and black high-heeled boots. She had long dark blue hair that reached down to her thighs when loose, but she always wore it back in a ponytail.

“Hola, amigo,” Sombra said as she blew a bubble with her gum. She didn’t seem to really care what she wore, as long as it was comfortable. Today, she had on a red velvet hoodie, jeans, and white sneakers.

“Hey guys. Are you here for coffee and dessert?” Smiling, you walked over to them as they stood near the door.

“For once, we're all free, and thought it would be nice to stop by for lunch,” Jack said with a smile. Your heart melted when he smiled. You could see yourself falling for him with just a simple smile. Amélie inhaled the air around her, and hummed in delight.

“Something smells magnifique. What is today’s dessert special?”

“It’s Ana’s strawberry napoleon! You should order one before it’s all gone. Let’s get you a table,” you led them to a table in the corner. You took out your pad and pen and waited for their orders. Amélie spoke first.

“Could I get today’s dessert special and red rose tea, one sugar?”

“Sure, and how about the rest of you? Jack?” Jack was looking at the menu, then spoke.

“I’ll have the chicken sandwich and a latte,” the sunlight coming in through the window made him look... hotter, if that was even possible.

“I’ll just have coffee, black,” Gabriel spoke as he leaned back in his chair, jarring you back to reality.

“Come on, Gabe. Get something to eat, not just coffee,” said Sombra. “Get him a cream mushroom soup. I’ll have the chocolate cream pie and a cappuccino, double sugar,” Sombra passed her menu to Amélie, who was putting the menus back.

“I don’t need anything except black–”

“Sombra is right, Gabriel. It’s unhealthy to just have coffee. Since we are all here and we don’t often have the chance to get together, eat something,” Amélie said, getting a defeated grunt from Gabriel. Just as you finished writing down the orders, you felt two large hands on your shoulders. You knew it was Reinhardt.

“Hello, my friends! I haven’t seen you in quite a while! Except you, Jack. I’ll get your orders right away!” Reinhardt gave a cheerful grin. He plunked the notebook from your hand and gestured to the table, “You haven’t had a break, (Y/N). Why don’t you take a seat while I bring the order.”

“But...”

“No buts. Do you want your usual? Apple pie and chamomile tea with honey?” Reinhardt looked down at you with a smile. He was too kind, which was why you worked so hard for him, Ana, and Fareeha. They offered you a wonderful place to work, and a home when needed. They were your family.

“... Thank you, Reinhardt,” you hugged the big werewolf in front of everyone, feeling overwhelmed by his kindness. He stroked your head lightly.

“Anytime, mein Junge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Löwenherz – Lionheart  
> Mein Junge - My boy


	3. Café Löwenherz – Part 2

“And then Gabe whispered to me in front of the client, ‘Holy shit...! That’s a nice ass!’”

Sombra spoke with a sly smile while recounting a story about Gabriel. You were sitting between Jack and Gabriel, laughing.

“Did you really say that?” you looked over at Gabriel, who was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head, grinning.

“Well, she did have a nice ass. I couldn’t resist,” you shook your head as you took a sip of your camomile tea laced with honey. “Either way, she didn’t hear me say it and I got a good look at her ass. Win-win.”

“... Men,” Amélie said with a sigh. Jack chuckled, and smirked as he ate his chicken sandwich.

“So, any new stories from you, kid?” Gabriel asked, taking a sip of his dark coffee. You tipped your head slightly to the side, as you tried to think if there was anything worth telling.

“Well, I’m not sure if I have anything that interesting...” your life hadn’t been that adventurous or exciting up until now. The incident in the alley this morning was not the kind of adventure or excitement you were looking for, nor wanted.

“Any new girlfriend or boyfriend?” you snapped your head up at his comment. The others seemed curious at your answer to Gabriel’s question, as they all looked at you intently... especially Jack.

“I... never really had anyone special in my life, so I don’t really know much about relationships,” Gabriel laughed and threw an arm around your shoulder, bringing you close against him. Close enough that you felt his hot breath caress your ear.

“I can be your first. A pretty boy like you shouldn’t be left alone in the open... I guarantee you’ll enjoy it,” he whispered those words, as he placed a hand high up on your thigh. You froze at his touch, feeling a bit lightheaded as his deep voice rumbled through you. Was he serious? He was known to be a bit of a joker, but this... this did not feel like a joke.

“I–” before you could say more, a strong arm pulled you away from Gabriel, and into a hard chest.

“That’s enough, Gabe. You’re making (Y/N) uncomfortable,” Jack growled, as if he was protecting his territory. Jack had pulled you to him. Looking up at him, you saw that he was slightly baring his teeth at Gabriel, and his eyes had turned slightly red. When you looked back at Gabriel, he seemed shocked, but then he snorted in laughter.

“Don’t need to get all territorial, Jacky-boy. I was just playing... Didn’t know he was yours,” at his words, your body flushed with heat, and your face went red in embarrassment.

“What? I...” Jack promptly let go of you, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. “... Sorry, (Y/N). I didn’t mean to get all grabby.”

The situation felt awkward all of a sudden, and you looked down, not liking everyone’s attention on you.

“That’s okay,” you said calmly, trying to shrug it off. Sombra nudged Amélie and spoke, not caring if the rest of the group heard her.

“That was entertaining. I was betting that Gabe would make (Y/N), his.”

“Sh! Sombra...!” Amélie frowned, but Sombra only snickered back. Now you felt even more awkward. You stood up from your seat, and picked up your empty cup and dish.

“... Well, it’s been fun talking with you all, but I have to get back to work now. I don’t want Ana to get mad at me for taking too long of a break,” you chuckled as they all knew that Ana wouldn’t really mind. You quickly walked away and into the kitchen. Jack watched you walk away until you were out of sight, then he looked down at his latte.

“So, when are you going to make a move? I just gave you the perfect opportunity,” Gabriel asked his childhood friend, who was quiet all of a sudden.

“Gave him? More like pushed him,” Sombra quipped as she finished her dessert. Jack stayed silent in thought. He wasn’t nervous to ask you out, he was worried about whether you felt the same for him as he did for you. He remembered the nightmares you told him about. The ones you had just before your Heat would start. He knew you were a bit scared about getting involved with an Alpha.

Jack cared about you dearly that he couldn’t bear it if you rejected him. So Jack thought it best to take things slow, so you wouldn’t be afraid of him. He wanted you to get to know him first. But, maybe it was time to put his plan into action.

“Well, it’s time to get back to work,” Amélie said as she sensed that Jack needed space to think. She collected everyone’s dishes on a tray and brought it over to the counter. Ana came out at that moment to take the dishes from her.

“Amélie, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you. How’s work?” Ana placed the tray to the side for Farreha to pick up.

“Not much work at the moment. How about you?” Ana leaned on the counter with her hands clasped together. Ana looked back into the kitchen, where she could hear Farreha and Reinhardt talking about how amazing his long blonde hair was when he was young.

“The usual. Every day is peaceful,” Ana closed her eyes and smiled at the conversation in the kitchen. Amélie smiled as well. Amélie and Ana had met through Amélie’s husband, Gérard, who had passed away a few years ago. He used to come to the coffee shop a lot, and one day, he brought Amélie with him. “I’m glad you all could come by today. Jack sometimes comes in the morning with (Y/N), but it’s nice to see the rest of you.”

“I’m glad too, Ana. Well, it’s time to get back to the office now,” when Amélie took out her wallet to pay, Ana placed a hand on hers.

“No, it’s my treat. You’ve already paid with your smiles and enjoyment of our sweets,” Ana said as she gave a wink.

“Non, non. Let me pay.”

“No argument, it’s on the house,” Ana replied firmly and then she smiled. Amélie thought for a second.

“Then... how about you let me treat you next week? Let’s go shopping, and then we’ll stop for a cup of tea afterwards. Deal?”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

It was closing time. You finished cleaning up, the dishes were all washed, and the tables set for tomorrow morning. The sun was slowly setting in the distance, and the soft light through the windows gave the café a warm glow.

“... Nice and clean,” you stretched with a sigh, feeling good that everything was in its place. You gasped as you felt arms wrapping around your waist from behind, and a face rubbing in your hair. “Reinhardt! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry, mein Junge. Force of habit... or should I say, instinct,” he murmured in your hair. You rubbed his head and pulled his ear, earning a rumbling groan from him. “Good job today. You’re slowly coming out of your shell and not as shy as before. I remember when you first came here, you were really shy and nervous about everything.”

“... Yeah. Thanks to everyone, I feel more comfortable with people now,” you stood there, quietly looking out the windows at the setting sun and the people passing by on the street. Being part of his family gave you a warm, comforting feeling. “Well, it’s time for me to go... Can you walk me home? After what happened this morning... you know?”

“Of course! Even if you hadn’t asked, I would have walked you home,” he let go of you and ruffled your hair. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay here? You can even live here if you want!” Reinhardt have a hearty laugh showing his white teeth.

His offer sounded wonderful, but you treasured your privacy, and you needed the quiet from time to time. Plus, your apartment wasn’t that far from the café.

“Thank you for the offer, but I love where I live. The view of the park in the morning when I’m having breakfast is really wonderful,” the two of you put on your coats and headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

Since you didn’t often have the chance to go out with Reinhardt, you decided to check out some of the stores with him along. You bought the Chinese lampshade you saw that morning, and that made you really happy. You looked around, but nothing else caught your eye.

Reinhardt watched over you with a smile as you dragged him from store to store, showing interest in many things. He couldn’t resist hugging you again, which made you squeal, attracting attention. Your face flushed red when you noticed people looking, that you wiggled around and told him to put you down, but he was having none of that. The people just smiled or chuckled at how the two of you got along so well.

By the time you got to your apartment, it was 7:00pm.

“Thanks for walking me home and sticking around for a little shopping. It was fun,” you gave him a quick hug of gratitude.

“If it means that I’m keeping you safe, any time, my boy,” he hugged you back. You waved as you went up the steps and into the building. Reinhardt stood there for a bit, then called out. “Come out, Jack. I know you’ve been following us.”

“Damn. You have a crazier nose and senses than I thought...” Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he came out of a small alley near the apartment.

“You could have joined us, you know. No need to sneak around like a thief.”

“Well, private investigators have to be sneaky at times, right? It was good practice,” Jack secretly wanted to join, but because of what happened to you this morning, he didn’t want to pop out of nowhere and make you feel uncomfortable. “Anyway, now that my job is done, I’ll be going. I’m sure you have dinner waiting for you at home.”

“Oh, yes! Ana is making steak with mashed potatoes tonight. I wouldn’t want to miss that!” Reinhardt licked his lips as he imagined the food, and hummed lowly.

 

* * *

 

“Home sweet home...” when you opened the door, you didn’t bother turning on the lights. The moonlight streaming through the large window provided enough light for you to walk to it and look out at Central Park. Your apartment was located on the top floor, giving you the best view and more importantly, privacy. You didn’t have many decorations because you liked to keep things simple. You didn’t really care if it was fancy or not. The walls were beige to better highlight the green accents in the place; sofa, plants, a few paintings, and the kitchen tiles. It made you feel like part of the park had flowed into your home.

Tossing your shoulder bag on the sofa, you walked to your bedroom, carrying the Chinese lampshade you had purchased. Unwrapping it, you placed it on your nightstand, plugged it in, and turned it on. The light filtering through the painted lampshade gave the room a warm, cozy feel to it.

Smiling happily to yourself, you took your pajamas and went to the bathroom. It was a fairly big room, white walls with more green as the accent colour, but you kept it simple and tidy. It had a large soaker bathtub big enough for two, maybe even three people, a separate shower, and in the corner were compact washer and dryer. Starting the bath, you headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. You didn’t feel like cooking, so you took out leftovers from yesterday; chicken fried rice with vegetables and Chinese dumplings. Heating the food up in the microwave, you quickly ate so you could relax in a nice soothing bath after being on your feet all day.

In the bathroom, you stripped out of your clothes, and threw them into the laundry basket. You took a quick shower, washing your hair and body before getting into the bath. You hated the idea of sitting in a bath when your body was dirty. You dipped your toe in the water to test the temperature. It was a bit hot, but not unbearable. Slowly easing yourself in, you shivered and sighed as you relaxed into the water, sinking until you were immersed up to your neck. You gave yourself over to the heat as your muscles started to ease.

Leaning your head back against the tub, you closed your eyes. Lulled by the heat, you soon fell into a dream state. Images started to pop up in your mind. First, you pictured you and your friends on a picnic, sitting under a big tree on a sunny day in Central Park. Then, you saw yourself as a private investigator, working with Amélie, attending high society parties, spying to get information. Then, you drifted to imagining Jack in the bath, with you. You were leaning back against his hard, muscled chest, his strong arms wrapped around you as he ran his hands down to your thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles on your skin.

You shivered at the thought as you slowly opened your eyes.

“... I’m terrible,” you said with a sigh, feeling a bit ashamed of thinking those things. What were you? A horny teenager? You were an adult! Not that you wanted to be one. You lightly shook your head and tossed the thought away.

You got out once the water started to cool. Your body felt lighter now and very relaxed. But, it was a bit too early to go to bed.

Walking to the corner of the living room, you sat down at an old piano. It had been your great uncle’s, the only musician in the family. You had learned to play from a very young age, and you played fairly well. You placed a hand lightly on the piano, as if you were trying to feel the music it had played over the decades.

“It’s been a bit since I played you...” you said, feeling mellow. You got up and walked over to open the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. A cool and fresh breeze flowed into the apartment. After a hot bath, the fresh air was soothing. You stepped out on the balcony to look out at Central Park and the lights of the city for a few minutes before returning to sit down at the piano. You ran your fingers over the keys to limber up before playing.

Breathing in and out, you began to play.

 

* * *

 

Across the street from the apartment building, a figure leaned against a tree. His hands were in his pockets as he looked up at your balcony, waiting.

“... I wonder if he’s going to play tonight. I love listening to him play,” Jack mumbled to himself. Jack often waited near your apartment to hear you play. He wished he could come up to your place and sit beside you as you played. He smiled as he pictured that.

Just when he was about to walk away, he heard the first notes colour the air with sound.

**Final Fantasy XII Piano Collections - Penelo's Theme**

The soft yet joyful melody rang out into the city night. A few pedestrians walking by the building, stopped to listen, looking up at the windows, wondering where the music was coming from. Jack leaned back against the tree. The music warmed his heart, and he closed his eyes, imagining you playing just for him.

He pictured you sitting on the piano bench with him sitting behind you. His arms wrapped around you and his chin resting on your shoulder as you played. He could smell your unique scent in your hair. Your passion for playing vibrating through your body, and maybe your passion for him too? Jack watched your fingers move smoothly over the keys. You looked shy and precious that he couldn’t resist nuzzling and kissing your neck. Maybe he would tease you by lightly rubbing his hands down along your inner thighs. Jack could hear you sigh when he did that. He wanted to play you... maybe grind his pelvis into you from behind.

Jack’s fantasies lasted until the music ended, and he slowly opened his eyes. His dream left him feeling hot and frustrated. He could faintly smell his arousal in the air. He brought his hand down to adjust the large bulge in his pants, then he looked up at your balcony as he walked away into the night.

“... I’m terrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Löwenherz – Lionheart


	4. Snowy Park

_“Leave me alone!”_

_You were running in the endless dark, being chased by animals in human bodies. The Alphas wanted you, and you had no say in the matter, feeling disgusted and sad. You wanted the power to fight back, you wanted to be strong, but you weren’t. Was it because you were an Omega, or was it simply genetics? It didn’t matter what the reason, you were weak and that was the truth._

_You started to feel out of breath, and your pace was slowing. Tears were streaming down your face. Why did some males treat Omegas like they were nothing? ‘We’ are beings, just like everyone else out there in the world. We are no different, yet some males think of us as their personal pleasure toys. This world was full of stupid and cruel beings. Because of that, at one time, you hated the world. Thankfully, those in your life saw you as more than an Omega. They saw you as the unique individual you were. And because of them, you started to see what was good in the world, not just the bad side of it._

_You looked back over your shoulder to see the Alphas gaining on you, and your eyes widened in fear. As you turned your head forward, you crashed into something hard. Just before you fell backwards, hard arms grabbed you and pulled against a powerful chest. Your heart sank, an Alpha had you. You pushed at the chest, screaming and begging for him to let go, to be left alone... But then, you heard his voice hushing you gently. Looking up, you saw..._

_“You got him! Nice work, brother... Let’s have a little fun with ‘it’,” you snapped your head around, giving the Alpha a death glare. You were not an ‘it.’ You were about to bark back at the Alpha, when the male holding you, lightly squeezed your arms in warning as he placed you behind him. “The hell you doing, man? Bring him hear so we can–”_

_A loud sound of fist hitting flesh rang out. You saw the Alpha go down, his nose spraying blood down his shirt. The other Alphas immediately readied themselves for a fight._

_“... Alright, who’s next?” your defender growled. He planted his feet, fists at the ready as the Alphas rushed him all at once. Your vision started to blur. Reaching out your hand, you called the man’s name._

_“Jack...”_

* * *

 

Birds were chirping on your bedroom window ledge as the sun gently pushed away the night. You opened your eyes and slowly sat up. Wrapping your arms around your legs, you rested your head on your knees.

“... Why can’t I have happy dreams for once?” you whispered with a sigh. Thankfully it was Sunday, and the café was closed. The plan for today was to just relax.

Getting up, you went to the kitchen and poured water into the kettle to make tea. You didn’t eat much, as you preferred drinking to eating. A nice camomile tea with a bit of honey should help soothe away the remnants of the nightmare. Walking over to the balcony, you opened the sliding door and stepped outside to feel the morning breeze. The view of Central Park from your apartment never got old. The pale blue morning sky provided the background for wispy white clouds that looked as if they were painted on, just for this moment. Winter was nearing its end and you could see small signs of green in the park; a sure sign that spring was near.

You heard your cell phone ringing. It was 9:00am on a Sunday, who would be calling so early? Walking inside, you went over to a small table near the front door to get your phone. On the screen was a picture of Jack. Your heart skipped a beat, and you suddenly felt nervous talking to him after the dream you had... But it was just a dream, you needed to stop worrying about the fantasies in your head.

“... Hello?”

_“Hey, it’s Jack. Are you doing anything today?”_

“No, I’m free. Is there something going on?”

 _“Not really,”_ there was short pause before Jack spoke again. _“I’m kind of free as well... Feel like hanging out?”_

“Sure! What time and where?” your voice livened up. Just you and Jack hanging out? How can you say no to that?

_“I’ll come to your place around noon. We can figure out something to do when I get there.”_

“Alright. See you soon,” hanging up the call, you vibrated with excitement and a smile on your lips. You headed back to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

 

* * *

 

Sitting in the living room, you were browsing through the channels on TV, waiting for Jack. You wore a red long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. You wanted to look nice, especially for him. Right at noon, the buzzer downstairs rang, making you jump from the sofa. Looking at the security screen, you saw it was Jack. He wore his signature leather jacket as usual, with a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. You knew they were his favorite with slight rips here and there. Wow, was he trying to kill you?

“Come on up, Jack,” you said as you pressed the buzzer. It wasn’t long before you heard the doorbell ring. Before opening the door, you looked through the peephole to make sure it was Jack. After the alleyway incident, you’ve been extra careful. Taking a deep breath in then out, you unlocked and opened the door. In person, he made more of an impact right up close. His clothes showed off his body very nicely... from the shirt hugging his muscular chest down to his powerful thighs outlined in his jeans. And you knew, if you looked, that the jeans showed off his shapely toned butt. He was a perfect eye candy, and he made your body swiftly heat up.

“Hey, kid. How’s it going?” Jack said as you just stood there, drooling. Instantly, you shut down your thoughts and gave him a small smile.

“I’m okay, you?”

“Just glad it’s Sunday,” you gestured for Jack to come in. Closing and locking the door, you led the way to the living room.

“You have a really nice place. I’ve only been here that one time when I dropped you off after the Halloween party at the café,” that’s right, you hadn’t been to each other’s homes even though you’ve known each other for some time.

“Thanks. What’s your place like? I guess as a private investigator, you have high security and cameras,” you jokingly asked.

“Nah, and it’s messy with all my work stuff that I don’t bother to clean. But it’s cozy,” Jack sat on your biscuit-coloured sofa, his large body sinking into the cushions. You sat beside him on the sofa.

“So, any ideas what we can do today?” Jack asked.

“Hmm...” you leaned back and looked at the muted TV screen. Maybe something simple would be nice. “I can’t really think of anything other than buy a cup of coffee and go for a walk in Central Park,” you said as you rubbed the back of your neck.

“That’s actually a good idea. It’s a nice day to be outside, wouldn’t want to let it go to waste!” Jack leaned forward to turn off the TV and stood up. “Come on, let’s go,” standing in front of you with his left hand on his hip, he gave you his hand. With a smile, you grabbed his hand as he pulled you up.

 

* * *

 

With a caramel macchiato for you, and a latte for Jack, the two of you strolled into Central Park. You wore a silver grey winter coat, and wrapped around your neck was your favorite black scarf; striped in purple, gold, and white. Even with the sun shining, there was still a nip in the air, but that didn’t stop people from being outside. You passed couples holding hands, and out on the rink, children were ice skating. Maybe you should have suggested ice skating.

“Ah, winter air is the best. It has a crispness to it that just wakes you up,” Jack said as he breathed in deeply. You breathed in the air, and then took a sip of your macchiato.

“That’s what I like to do in the mornings. Step out on my balcony and feel the fresh breeze wrap itself around me. It makes me feel alive.”

“That’s rather poetic,” Jack said as he took a sip of his latte. The two of walked quietly until you spotted a bench. It was at the edge of a field that was still covered in snow. Children were throwing snowballs at each other, another group was working together making a snowman, and some were lying in the snow, creating snow angels.

“Can we sit for a bit? Right there,” you asked, pointing to the bench.

“Yeah, sure,” the two of you sat down. Jack leaned back with his arm placed along the top of the bench, and you leaned forward a bit, hugging your coffee for warmth. The two of you quietly watched the children laughing and screaming on the field. Jack looked over at you. Your cheeks and the tip of your nose slightly red from the cold, but you looked relaxed and at peace. A slight breeze ruffled your hair in a way that Jack found attractive, making his muscles tighten. You felt something lightly hit your butt, and you turned around to look. Jack looked behind you to see what you were looking at, and instantly, his eyes widened in embarrassment.

“Uh, sorry! I didn’t notice my tail swinging...” you set your coffee cup down on the ground, and lightly grabbed Jack’s fluffy tail. You saw his body twitch before he let out a shaky breath, and you instantly let go of his tail.

“Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong? I’ve never touched a Half-Blood or even a Werewolf’s tail before. I should have asked, but I was... curious,” you babbled, until Jack’s big hands reached for yours and guided them back to his tail.

“It’s alright. It felt... nice,” you looked up to see a soft smile on Jack’s face as you lightly stroked his tail. It felt soft and warm, and was well maintained. You remember Reinhardt telling you that the tail was a point of pride and attraction like human hairstyles. Keeping it clean and well-trimmed was important. “You said you’ve never touched a Half-Blood or Werewolf’s tail before? Not even Reinhardt’s?”

“I was told that it was rude to touch the tail because it was like any other body part. Some could view it as assault or harassment,” you said as you continued to pet his tail.

“Nah, not really. Not for me, at least...” Jack suddenly moved his tail, tickling your neck. You let out a joyful chuckle, playfully pushing his tail away from your face. “See? I don’t care,” Jack said with a grin.

“No, stop! I’m ticklish!” Jack’s tail was pretty strong, and you were having a hard time avoiding it as he continued tickling you.

“You’re ticklish, eh?” he quickly slipped his tail under your coat, tickling you through your clothes. Your chuckles turned into a belly laugh, making you fall forward into Jack. He pulled his tail away and placed it behind him. “I might have gone a bit overboard. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” you slowly regained your breath before asking. “... Are you ticklish?!”

Before he could answer, you started tickling him through his open jacket. You couldn’t let him know your weakness without finding out his... but he didn’t squirm or even react to your tickles.

“Sorry, not ticklish,” Jack smirked as he stretched an arm over the back of the bench, and sipped his latte. You frowned at him, not wanting to lose to him... When had this become a competition?

“Actually... I do know one of your weaknesses.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Here!” you quickly gripped Jack’s tail again, more firmly than before and Jack’s body twitched, and he let out a faint groan that sounded... sexy. For Jack, it felt nice when you stroked his tail, but when you gripped it a bit hard... it was too much. If he let you continue doing this, the bulge that was slowly growing behind the zipper of his jeans would soon be noticeable.

“... You got me,” Jack said as playfully as he could, hoping you would stop. Satisfied, you let go of his tail and reached down for your coffee cup. Jack quickly adjusted himself and sighed in relief when you didn’t smell or notice his arousal. When you finished your coffee, you stood up and aimed for the garbage can that was a bit far for a throw. When it flew straight in, you made a fist and said ‘Yes’ to yourself. Jack chuckled and stood up as well. “Ready to go?”

“Yup!”


	5. A Melody for a Kiss

You and Jack were at the park this morning, and had just finished your take out coffee.

The rest of the day was spent exploring the city. Jack showed you a few good and safe bars, for future reference. Just being with Jack made you happy. You felt like you got a bit closer to him after hanging out together. Other than seeing him at the café some mornings, you didn’t see him much. He was usually busy with his private investigating gig. You decided not to ask him about work, in case he remembered that he had work waiting for him. Before you realized it, it was six o’clock, and you were standing in front of your place.

“Thanks for hanging out today with this old dog. It was fun, and I feel so much more relaxed,” Jack said with a chuckle.

“You? Old? Hardly,” you said, trying to compliment him. “You still have a ways to go.”

“Ha, you talk as if _you’re_ old,” you lightly chuckled back as you walked to the entrance of the building. As you placed a hand on the door handle, you turned back. Jack stood there with his hands in his pockets, watching you. There was a hint of tiredness around his eyes, and he seemed... disappointed? You didn’t want the day to end yet. It had been so much fun being with him. Should you ask him to stay for dinner?

“Hey, would you... um, like to stay for dinner? Unless you have plans- of course,” you asked, hoping he wanted to spend more time with you.

“Yeah! I mean, I don’t really have anything to do except a bit of paperwork when I get back home. I’d rather delay _that_ pleasure for as long as possible,” Jack said jokingly. Jack was hoping he could be with you longer. The day had gone by so fast that he felt like he hadn’t spent enough time with you. It made him happy that you asked him to dinner.

“Great...! Is there anything in particular you’d like me to make or not make? If not, there is a dish I’ve been wanting to make,” you said, the excitement in your voice said that you were eager to cook for him.

 

* * *

 

You and Jack were sitting at your dining room table, eating the dish ‘Omurice’ you had made. Jack had watched while you cooked, so he could learn how to make one at home. You had been a bit nervous because you wanted to impress him with your cooking skills. Before you learned how to cook, you worried that you would burn down the house if you tried. “Wow, this stuff’s really good. Where’d you learn to make it?” Jack asked with his mouth full.

It made you happy knowing that he loved what you made. Jack took a drink of beer. The beer was from Reinhardt when he had come for dinner with Ana and Fareeha. He had told you to drink beer and feel manly! ...But that was after Reinhardt had become a little drunk. Beer and alcohol, in general, was not really your thing. Jack, on the other hand, loved beer, so he had beer while you had green tea.

“I taught myself to cook. I love Japanese food.” You picked up some of the omelette dish with a fork, bringing it to your mouth. Jack did the same, but he ate at a faster pace. It seemed like he liked the food a lot. Now you knew what to make when he came over next time. You wondered if he would like ‘Ramen’, or maybe ‘Gyudon’; which was slices of meat on top of rice. You decided to make those dishes next to see if he liked them.

While lost in your thoughts, Jack ate the last bite and looked at you. “You don’t happen to have more ingredients to make another one, do you?”  You looked over and saw that he had scraped his plate clean. Your eyes went wide in surprise and joy that he loved your food.

“If I knew you would love this dish so much, I would have made two for you. Hold on, I’ll see if I can make another one.” You reached out to grab his plate and walked towards the kitchen.

“You sure? Feels like I’m asking too much, since you already gave me so much today.” You were curious as to what he was trying to say.

“What do you mean? I don’t think I gave you much today.”

“You gave me your time,” he said. You stopped in your tracks, and turned back to look at him. Jack had a soft smile on his face; a smile you rarely saw. Your heart skipped a beat and your body temperature went up. “I had an awesome time today. Talking, wandering around the city, coffee at the park... Not to mention our tickling battle,” Jack chuckled at the last item. There was a short pause, and then he spoke again. “I’ve been so busy with work that I completely forgot to take time to do the things I like to do... Thanks for hanging out with me today.”

Looking at Jack, he did look more relaxed than usual. He wasn’t much into sharing his feelings, yet here he was speaking from the heart. You didn’t know what to say. It pleased you that you made him happy, and you wanted that for your secret crush. “You called _me_ to hang out and I’m glad you did... It’s really fun being with you,” your face turning red at the last part. But it was true and you wanted him to know.

“I’m glad this old dog is fun to be with.” You shook your head and smiled at his joke. “Seriously though, thanks, it meant a lot to me... You mean a lot to me,” Jack said. Now you truly blushed at his words. You stared at each other for a long minute, then Jack rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness and looked out the window. ”Sorry, that was weird to say.”

“No, no! That- that was nice, what you said. You-” you inhaled and held your breath for a second, “...You mean a lot to me, too.” You said it! You finally told Jack how you felt. It was scary taking that first step, letting him know how you felt. You may not have the courage yet to tell him you loved him, but you were getting there. Jack looked at you, seeing the soft blush on your cheeks. It was hard to look him in the eye right now, so you turned back toward the kitchen. “...Let’s make you another Omurice. It shouldn’t take long.”

You walked into the kitchen. Your heart was racing and you felt beads of sweat on your forehead. Never have you been in this situation before. Is this what it feels like to connect with someone you loved? You quickly got everything you needed to make the dish. You rolled up your sleeves, a smile of joy on your face.

 

* * *

 

As Jack sat at the dining room table, he looked out the window, only to see the darkness being chased away by the city lights. He stood up thinking that you wouldn’t mind if he looked around your place. The décor was simple, and you kept it very clean and organized. There were some paintings on the walls that looked old, as if passed down by another. Jack took the stairs to the second floor. The first thing he saw was an old piano. He loved listening to you play at night when he stood across your apartment. Placing his hand gently on the keys, he could pick up the light presence of your scent. He hit a key and his ears twitched at the soothing sound. He pressed another key, wishing you were here to play for him, only for him.

“Like my uncle’s piano? He gave it to me a few years back.” Jack slightly stiffened at your voice, and turned around. You were leaning against a wall holding a plate of Omurice and a fork. “Sorry if I startled you. I didn’t see you at the table, and then heard the sound of the piano. Here you go, I told you it would be quick to make.” You handed him the plate. He took it, looking down at it with hungry eyes. You looked at the piano for a second, only to look back at Jack. “Do you want me to play something?” You saw Jack’s face light up in joy.

“Yeah! I mean- I would love that.” You smiled and sat down at the piano. You ran your fingers lightly over the keys while thinking what to play. Jack stood beside the piano eating, watching your fingers smoothly glide across the keys. His dream was coming true. You were about to play something for him.

Taking advantage of the situation, you moved over and patted the bench. “Do you- want to sit down?” With a nod, Jack sat down beside you. It was a bit of a squeeze, considering he was quite large, but you were able to reach the keys in front of him and the paddle. Breathing in and out, you started to play.

**Sawano Hiroyuki - PFmare3**

Jack closed his eyes as the first notes rang out, focusing on each note. The music was so vivid. It was so much more alive hearing it close up than from outside the building. When his eyes were closed, he felt as if he could actually see the musical notes flying around them.  

You were focused on not making a mistake, but as you slowly got caught up in the music too, you forgot to be afraid. You even closed your eyes for a few seconds, letting your fingers guide you through the keys. At some point, you started to hum.

Jack slowly wrapped an arm around your waist. His eyes were soft and warm as they watched you play, his ears twitching in delight, and his tail happily swayed back and forth to the music. Jack’s wish had come true as you played for him. He felt like the happiest man in the world. This moment would be forever imprinted on his heart. This song would always remind him of you.

Your smile was open, your white teeth flashing. Freedom; that is what you were feeling right at this very moment. When you played, you left the world behind and the pressures of life. You were really happy that someone you cared for was listening to you play, and that you were connecting with him through music.

The final notes rang out through the apartment and slowly faded away. Your hands were now resting on your lap, and the two of you stayed like that for a moment. A moment that you didn’t want to end, just like the music you played.

“...That was beautiful, (Y/N),” Jack softly whispered as he leaned close to you.

“Thank you... I’m glad you liked it.” You shifted sideways to face him, smiling shyly. You stared at each other and it was very romantic, touching. You felt him place his hand behind your head as he brought you slowly towards him. Everything moved in slow motion as the distance between you vanished, and you closed your eyes.

Jack’s lips were soft, his touch, gentle. You could feel him controlling his inner beast. He wanted to take you, hard, but he leashed it so as to not scare you. Afraid that he would stop, you brought your arms up around his neck and leaned against him. His warmth seeped into your skin, and his manly musk wrapped around you like a blanket. It was so heavenly, making you feel light headed. You wanted it to go on forever, but you needed to breathe. You lightly panted a few times, then breathed in deeply. “You okay?” Jack said, placing his hand on your shoulder. You only nodded back with a smile.

Until suddenly, your heart thumped in an uncomfortable feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for Omurice (Japanese Omelette Rice):   
> This is a popular Japanese dish made with a thin egg omelette filled with flavoured Japanese fried rice (meat optional) decorated with ketchup.   
> Servings: 2
> 
> Ingredients for rice filling:   
> ½ onion (finely chopped)   
> 1 boneless skinless chicken thigh (chopped into pieces) or leftover meat   
> 1 Tbsp olive oil   
> ½ cup frozen mixed vegetables (defrosted)   
> 1½ cups cooked Japanese short grain rice   
> 1 Tbsp ketchup (plus more to decorate top of finished dish)   
> 1 tsp soy sauce   
> Salt/ black pepper/your favourite spices
> 
> Instructions for fried rice filling:  
> 1\. Chop the onion finely.   
> 2\. Cut chicken (or other meat) into 1/2" (1 cm) pieces  
> 3\. Heat olive oil in a non-stick pan and sauté the onion until softened  
> 4\. Add the chicken (or meat of choice) and cook until no longer pink  
> 5\. Add defrosted mixed vegetables and season with salt/pepper and your favourite spices  
> 6\. Add cooked rice and stir to evenly mix rice into mixture, let fry a bit  
> 7\. Add ketchup and soy sauce and transfer the fried rice mixture to a bowl
> 
> Ingredients to make 1 omelette (each one needs to be cooked separately):   
> 2 eggs   
> 1 Tbsp milk   
> 1 Tbsp olive oil   
> 3 Tbsp sharp cheddar cheese (grated) or your favourite cheese 
> 
> Instructions to make omelette (one at a time):  
> 1\. Whisk 2 eggs and 1 Tbsp milk in a small bowl  
> 2\. Heat 1 Tbsp olive oil in a small fry pan over medium high heat making sure bottom of pan is coated with the oil to prevent omelette from sticking  
> 3\. When the pan is hot, pour the egg mixture into the pan and tilt the pan to cover the bottom of the pan with the egg  
> 4\. Lower the heat to low and cook until bottom of egg has set but still soft on top (2-3 minutes)  
> 5\. Sprinkle on top of the omelette 3 Tbsp grated cheese and then add half of the fried rice mixture in the center to allow omelette to be folded  
> 6\. Using a spatula, fold each side of the omelette toward the middle to cover the fried rice mixture   
> 7\. Slowly slide the omurice to the edge of the pan and flip it over onto a plate  
> 8\. While it’s still hot, place a small paper towel over cover the omelette and mold it into the shape of a football.  
> 9\. Drizzle ketchup on top for decoration and top with parsley (optional)  
> 10\. Make the other omelette


End file.
